Manual para el mago viajero
by Amira-20
Summary: En una redada para capturar a los mortífagos huidos, Harry y sus amigos encuentran un viejo libro que les hará volver atrás en el tiempo, pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estamos? Harry... ¿a dónde nos has traído?
1. Manual para el mago viajero

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Jotaká.**

**Capítulo primero:** Manual para el mago viajero

Caminaban por entre las ruinas con la varita en mano, atentos a cualquier movimiento imprevisto o indicio de que alguien se escondía entre los escombros de lo que había sido un bonito pueblo.

Con Harry como guía, mantenían los ojos bien abiertos: nadie sabía qué se podían encontrar. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente en las piedras y restos del pueblo. Según les habían informado, hacía días que no paraba de llover por aquél lugar y alrededores. Aunque eso no tenía nada de paranormal, a los chicos, por algún motivo que desconocían, esa lluvia les ponía más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

Para llegar hasta dónde se encontraban habían tenido que aparecerse en los lindes de un bosque algo alejado del pueblo. Aquél lugar estaba tan derruído que ninguno de ellos pensaba que pudiera haber sido un hermoso lugar. Apenas habían conocido su existencia unos días antes, cuando les informaran del ataque que había sufrido el pueblo muggle. Y es que, aunque Voldemort había caído ya, aún había ataques de los mortífagos que habían podido huir y querían seguir con las creencias de su amo. Y por ello estaban ahí.

Harry seguía andando aferrado a su varita, con sus amigos tras él y, no fue hasta que oyó un rugido, que se giró repentinamente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó alarmado.

—¿Eso? ¿Te refieres al ruido del estómago de Ron?— preguntó Hermion sonriendo. Harry también sonrió, aliviado de que no hubiese sido una enorme criatura.

—Joder, Ron, ya podrías intentar controlarte, ¿no? — inquirió Harry mirando a su amigo, éste le devolvió la mirada con las manos en su estómago.

—Harry, ya son más de las dos del mediodía, llevamos horas aquí y no hemos comido nada. —Harry se quedó de piedra ¿tanto tiempo llevaban ahí? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Miró el reloj que le regalon los señores Weasley por su cumpleaños número diecisiete y vio que su amigo tenía razón.

—No me había dado cuenta, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? — Harry miró a sus amigos, que a su vez se miraron entre ellos.

—Parecías tan concentrado que no queríamos molestarte…— dijo Neville, los demás solo asintieron. Harry meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía.

—Está bien, será mejor que busquemos un lugar algo apartado para comer, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no puedo aguantar más! —se quejó Ron mientras su estómago volvía a rugir con fuerza.

—Harry tiene razón, Ron, si nos quedamos aquí seremos un blanco fácil para cualquier mortífago. — dijo Hermione, intentando convencer aRon.

—Está bien, está bien, pero démonos prisa, ¿vale?

Mientras buscaban un lugar algo apartado de la vía principal del pueblo, la lluvía empeoró, por suerte, se refugiaron en una pequeña casita antes de que la fuerte lluvia les hiciera perderse.

—Esta lluvia no me gusta —comentó Ginny mientras se sentaba en el suelo con una mueca de asco — tiene algo raro.

— Sí, pero no le podemos hacer nada — dijo Neville llevándose un bocadillo a la boca.

—¿De qué es esto? — preguntó Ron mirando el contenido de su bocadillo con cara de asco.

—Es paté —le contestó Hermione mirando el bocadillo. Al ver las caras de incomprensión de los demás suspiró —pruébalo, ¿vale? Y no pongas esa cara, no te va a morder.

—Pues a mi sí que me gusta— comentó Luna — creo que está bueno, se parece al sabor del pastel que hace mi padre. —Esta revelación hizo que Ron alejara rápidamente el bocadillo de su boca.

—¡Oh, vamos, Ron! No me dirás que prefieres no comer nada, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Hermione mirándole fijamente.

—¿De qué es el tuyo, Harry? —el aludido paró su conversación con Giny y Neville y se giró a mirar a su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—Que de qué es tu bocadillo —repitió Ron.

— Amm —miró el interior de su bocadillo — de mortadela de aceitunas. —tras decir eso hubo unos segundos de completo silencio en el grupo antes de que Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna exclamaran:

—¿Qué? — Harry y Hermione se miraron un segundo y después se echaron a reír. Mientras tanto los demás los miraban con expresiones de incomprensión que no hacían más que provocar aún más risas en sus dos amigos.

—¿Podríais decirnos qué os hace tanta gracia? — inquirió la pequeña de los Weasley.

—Nada, nada —le dijo Harry conteniendo una gran carcajada — de verdad, no es nada, no me mires así.

—Bueno…—Ginny no parecía muy convencida.

—En fin, Ron como no te des prisa en comer te quedarás aquí solo.

—Es que no entiendo por qué tenemos que comer cosas tan raras, si hubiérais preparado algo más normal…

—No te quejes Ron. Harry y yo hemos tardado un buen rato en hacerlos y los hemos hecho a nuestro gusto.

—Pues tenéis un gusto muy raro… —murmuró, aunque Hermione lo escuchó prefectamente. Los otros miraban a sus amigos mientras comían, no querían perderse la discusión.

—Pues ya sabes, la próxima vez los haces tú, y no tenemos un gusto raro. Te recuerdo que nos criamos con muggles y ¡esto es comida normal para los muggles!

—Pues…—antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más Ginny le interrumpió.

—No repliques más, Ron. Vas a hacer que se enfade de verdad. — Ron miró a Harry y Neville y éstos asintieron con la cabeza, Ron dio por terminada la discusión.

—Bueno, está bien, me lo comeré— acto seguido se llevó el bocadillo a la boca ante la expectación de todo el grupo y lo mordió.

— ¿Y bien?—le preguntó Hermione—¿te gusta o no?—Ron la miró y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Hermione sonriera.

Mientras comían y hablaban, fuera, la lluvia golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza y los amigos no se dieron cuenta hasta que el agua empezó a entrar en la casa.

—¡Chicos! ¡Mirad! —exclamó Ginny— ¡Está entrando agua! —inmediatamente Harry se acercó a una ventana próxima para ver qué quedó blanco.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntaron todos.

—Chicos… creo que el río se ha salido…

—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? —preguntó Neville temiéndose lo peor.

—Que el pueblo se ha convertido en el río. —se giró para ver a sus amigos a la cara. —tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Pero si la calle se ha convertido en un río…¿cómo vamos a salir? —preguntó Ron.

—Deberíamos buscar una salida—se oyó a Luna, su voz sonaba algo alejada de ellos.

—¿Luna? ¿Dónde estás? —Neville caminó hacia dónde había oído la voz de Luna y los demás le siguieron también. Al doblar la esquina la encontraron frente a unas escaleras completamente redstruídas, no quedaba ni un solo escalón en pie, y no se veíael segundo piso. Harry levantó la varita.

—¡_Reparo_! —pero no sucedió nada, aunque ya lo había esperado.

—Harry, no puedo creer que aún no te hayas enterado de que no puedes arreglar cosas destruídas mediante magia negra con un simple reparo. —le reprochó Hermione.

—Pero por interntarlo no pasa nada, ¿no? —en ese preciso instante notaron cómo sus pies se mojaban y como acto reflejo miraron todos al suelo.

—¡Oh! Creo que tenemos problemas, chicos —habló Ron, le temblaba un poco la voz.

—¡No podemos salir de aquí! —exclamó Nevillle —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Debemos tranquilizarnos y buscar alguna salida —dijo Harry intentando normalizar su respiración mientras el nivel del agua subía cada vez más deprisa.

—Aquí hay una puerta…—les comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, Luna. Se miraron rodos y echaron a correr hacia la puerta, una vez abierta descubrieron un sótano.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Bajamos? —preguntó Neville. Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, unos decían que debían bajar, otros decían quesería su fin y no se ponían de acuerdo.

—¡Chicos! —djo Harry —¡Callad! — al momento se callaron todos y le miraron — ¿Habéis oído eso?

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Ginny y, entonces lo oyeron: un fuerte sonido como de algo que es arrastrado. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron, con asombro, que la pared principal de la casa había desparecido y el agua la llevaba directa a ellos. Sin decir una sola palabra abrieron la puerta y se refugiaron detrás.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¡No vamos a salir de aquí jamás!

—¡Tranquilízate, Ron! Debemos buscar una salida —dijo Hermione concentrándose —Leí… leí algo de este pueblo…vamos Hermione, recuerda…

— ¿Qué le pasa? —susurró Neville —Nunca la había visto así…

—Tranquilo, esta intentando recordar lo que leyó —respondió Harry.

—¿Dónde habrá leído algo de este pueblo? —preguntó Ginny —en los libros de historia no sale y nos enteramos ayer de que existe… existía.

—Seguramente debió leerlo en algún libro muggle —contestó Harry —ya sabéis que ella… —pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues se vio interrumpido por Hermoine.

—¡Ya está! —y dirigiéndose a los demás añadió— este tipo de pueblos existen desde hace mucho, y en muchos de ellos se contruían pasadizos secretos para huir en caso de que estallara una guerra, así que ¡podría haber uno aquí! —exclamó contenta.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y empezaron a buscar cualquier indicio de un pasadizo secreto. Estuvieron buscando mucho rato, tanto, que ahora el agua les llegaba hasta la cintura o más, dependiendo de la estatura de cada uno.

—Tú dirás lo que quieras, hermione, pero aquí no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos a escap… —Harry se cortó a sí mismo, había encontrado algo— ¡Chicos! ¡Venid! —una vez estuvieron todos ahí, les enseñó un libro con una cubierta vieja y desastada.

—¿Un libro? ¿Nos has llamado para ver un libro? —exclamó Ron con una mueca rara.

—¡Ron! —dijo Ginny — ¿Nos ves lo que pone en la portada? —Y es que al fijarse uno bien en el libro, podía verse claramente escrito y en letras doradas Manual para el mago viajero.

—¿Créeis que esto nos sevirá para salir de aquí? — les preguntó Harry a sus amigos, al ver sus caras supo que era su única salida así que abrió el libro, buscó rápidamente y, (aquí tuvo que levantarlo para que no se mojara, pues el agua casi les llegaba al cuello), leyó rápidamente unas palabras. Durante unos segundos pareció que no pasaba nada y los chicos tuvieron que coger aire, pues el agua se los tragaba. En el preciso intante en que el el agua se los tragó, una luz brillante aparació delante de ellos, como puderon se cogieron de las manos e, intantes después la luz los absorvió.

Harry fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se encontraba confundido respecto a lo que había pasado minutos antes. Se sentó lentamente buscando a sus amigos con la mirada. Primeró vio a Neville y Hermone que se encontraban a unos metros de él, después vio a Luna y Ginny un poco más alejadas, pero no encontró a Ron. Asustado por lo que le hubiera pasado a su amigo se levantó de un salto. Alguien le tocó el hombro y, al girarse se econcotró con Ron. No pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios.

—¿No estamos en el mismo sótano de antes? —oyó a Neville. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el lugar en que estaban, sin duda, se parecía mucho al lugar del que habían salido, pero este estaba en buenas condiciones.

—Creo que sí, ¿pero dónde hemos ido a parar? —Hermione parecía preocupada.

—Quizá hayamos viajado justo antes del ataque mortífago, ¿no? —intervino Ginny. Mientras, Luna había subido las escaleras y tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Luna, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Ron.

—Hay alguien. —dijo y se giró hacia sus amigos. —hay gente en la casa. —tras bajar las escaleras y acercarse a us amigos oyeron cómo alguien abria la puerta. En un instante, alarmados, se econdieron debajo de las escaleras. En silencio y apretujados, esperaron. Las únicas personas que bajaron fueron una niña y una mujer, segurament esu madre. Estuvieron buscando algo y cuando se fueron, no les vieron.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta la noche. —dijo Ron.

—No, no nos podemos quedar aquí, Ron. Si esta noche es el ataque mortífago estaremos perdidos. Debemos salir ahora. —habló Hermione.

—¡Pero si salimos ahora, nos verán! —dijo Harry sus amigos le miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

—¡Harry! —dijo Ginny —¡usaremos magia!

—¡Ah, claro! —sonrió—. Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta con cuidado, no había nadie. Aquella sala era la cocina, antes irreconocible. Salieron deprisa y se encontraron, al girar la esquina, a todo una familia viendo la tele. Estos les miraron y antes de que pudieran decir nada, Hermione levantó su varita y dijo:

—¡_Obliviate_! —al instante la familia dejó de mirarlos y se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Se dirigieron hacia un callejón sin salida para poder pensar.

—A ver, supongamos que hemos viajado en el tiempo, —empezó Hermione — primero deberíamos averiguar en qué día estamos.

—Bueno, no creo que nos hayamos ido muy lejos, ¿no? —preguntó Neville —eso no sería bueno.

—¡Sería terrible! —se exaltó Hermione —¿Tenéis idea de lo que eso signuficaría?

—Tranquila, Hermione — Ginny se acercó a su amiga para intentar apaciguarla.

— Bueno, si, por alguna casualidad, hubiéramos viajado algunos años atrás, ¿qué pasaría? —preguntó Harry. —¿Sería tan malo?

—¿Estás de broma? —inquirió Hermione —¡Sería terrible!

—¿Por qué?

—Por que significaría que Vol…

—¡Hermione!¡No! —Ron le tapó la boca con las manos — Aún no sabemos dónde estamos. ¿Y si estamos, precisamente, en busca de los Horrocruxes? ¡No puedes decir su nonbre! Recuerda que era tabú.

—Es cierto, debemos ir con cuidado hasta que sepamos dónde estamos exactamente…¿alguien ha visto a Luna? —Ginny parecía espantada —. Estaba aquí hace un momento.

—¡Hola! —saludó la chica — he ido a buscar un periódico, pero no había ninguno y la gente no es muy amigable…

—¡Deberías ir con más ciudado! ¿Sabes que podrías habernos puesto en peligro? —saltó Hermione.

—Hermione, relájate, no ha pasado nada. —Habló Harry. —Creo que deberíamos pasear por el pueblo.

—Sí, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí quietos, los muggles pueden pensar algo raro, ¿no? —opinó Neville, los demás asintieron. Recogieron sus cosas del suelo y salieron a la calle principal.

Caminaron largo rato, buscando cualquier indicio de que les dijera en qué año estaban. Se recorrieron todo el pueblo, pero no hallaron absolutamente nada.

—¿Es que en este pueblo no conocen el periódico? —se quejó Ron.

—No hace falta que grites, Ron, o aún nos mirarán peor. — le dijo Harry —la verdad, no entiendo lo que pasa. En este sitio nadie nos dice nada, ¡nos evitan! No sé, pero a mi me parece muy raro…

—Sí, hace rato que lo pienso, creo que no somos bien recibidos aquí… —opinó Ginny.

—Es por que se conocen. — Todos giraron a ver a Luna, que era la que había hablado—. La gente del pueblo, todos se conocen. Es un pueblo pequeño.

—Creo que tienes razón, Luna —dijo Neville —. Seguramente por eso nos miran así: saben que somos estrangeros.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —les preguntó Harry a sus amigos. En ese preciso instante, Hermione, que estaba delante de Harry, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó mirando un punto fijo detrás de Harry —. Hermione, ¿estás bien?

—Dumbledore —susurró ella, ninguno pudo oírla. Sin embargo, al lado de aquel hombre de larga barba plateada apareció otro mucho más joven y que Hermione tardó unos segundo en reconocer. —Sirius… ¡Harry! Acabo de ver a Sirius! —Ante esta revelación Harry se giró para ver dónde miraba su amiga. En seguida pudo reconocer a su padrino, mucho más joven de lo que recordaba.

—No puede ser… —Susurró Ron a su lado. Con la mirada fija en aquel hombre, el grupo de amigos no se fijo de que aparecían más personas. Cuando Sirius les vio agitó una mano, como una especie de saludo, pero en seguida frunció el ceño y levantó la varita.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Ginny.

—Parece que… ¡van a atacarnos! —medio gritó Hermione.

—Harry…¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Neville, asustado.

—¡Corred! —dijo.Y justo en ese momento la primera Orden del Fénix se avalanzó contra ellos. —¿Por qué nos atacan?

—No sé, ¡pero no me gusta nada!

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Neville.

—Deberíamos defendernos, ¿no? — sugirió Ginny.

—¡No! ¡Si nos defendemos creerán que somos enemigos! —habló Harry.

—¡Me parece que es justo eso lo que piensan, Harry! —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, por si no lo has notado, ¡nos están atacando! — constató Ron.

Apenas habían llegado a la salida del pueblo cuando sintieron mucho frío. "Dementores" pensaron al instante. Y delante suyo aparecieron cientos de figuras encapuchadas. Todos se quedaron quietos al instante, perseguidos y perseguidores, y se pusieron alerta.

Harry se puso delante de su grupo de amigos, dispuesto a hacer aparecer su patronus, cuando ya tenía la varita levantada, Hermione, que vio sus intenciones, se apresuró a hacer que Harry bajara la varita.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Tengo que hacer el patronus! —dijo Harry forceando con Hermione.

—¡No puedes, Harry! ¡Sirius y la Orden están aquí! ¡Si lo haces aparecer sospecharán en seguida! —Harry bajó el brazo alarmado, Hermione tenía razón, no podía hacer aparecer su patronus. Miró a su padrino por un instante y vio que este no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Lo que no vio venir fueron los dementores que se acercaban por detrás. Hermione tampoco los vio. Entonces se escuchó un grito.

—¡Harry, Hermione! ¡Detrás vuestro! —no supieron nunca de quien era esa voz, pues los acontecimientos que siguieron fueron muy confusos. Los dementores ya estaban encima de ellos, una luz cegadora, gritos, una explosión y, después, nada.

Abrió los ojos confundido, no recordaba lo que había pasado, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de escombros, incluído él. Oyó a alguien toser tras él, se giró y vio a Neville sentado en el suelo intentando quitarse sin éxito alguno los polvillos blancos que se habían adherido a su ropa, piel y cabello.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a Harry.

—No lo sé —le respondió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su amigo. A sus espalda se oían diferentes ruidos, entre los que destacaban una fuerte tos, causada probablemente por el polvo, y un gemido que Harry no pudo identificar. Cuando Neville y Harry se levantaron empezaron a buscar a sus amigos hasta que oyeron un grito.

—¡Ron! — Harry y Neville se miraron y, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron en dirección a la voz. —¿Estás bien? Déjame ver… ¡Oh, por Merlín!

—¡Auch! ¡Hermione ten cuidado! —en ese momento los chicos llegaron junto a sus amigos y vieron que la pierna derecha de Ron estaba torcida en un ángulo imposible para una pierna. La herida, que iba des del tobillo hasta la rodilla estaba de un vivo color rojo.

—¡Estáte quieto, Ron! ¿No ves que hay que vendarla? —Hermione sacó de su mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a buscar en su interior.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los dementores? —la voz de Luna les hizo sacaron sus varitas y miraron alrededor, esperando ver alguna figura encapuchada. Pero nada pasó. No había nadie aparte de ellos, ni siquiera el joven Sirius. Estaban solos.

—Parece que estamos solos, ¿no? —habló Ginny.

—Sí, no parece que haya nadie más por aquí, pero…¿alguien sabe qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

—Ni idea, pero no nos podemos quedar aquí, Ron necesita un hospital… —Hermione estaba atendiendo la pierno del pelirrojo, sin embargo no consiguio gran cosa. —necesita atención médica.

—Pero no podemos llevarle al hospital, Hermione ¡somos de otra época! ¿No crees que sospecharán algo si, de repente un grupo de seis personas aparecen el hospital sin que nadie les conozca? —interrogó Harry, Neville junto a él asentía con la cabeza, el resto le miraban pensativos —. Creerán que somos mortífagos…

—Quizá tengas razón pero no les podemos dejar así… —Luna, siempre con la tranquilidad que necesitaba el grupo intervino en la conversación.

—Lo sé, pero si nos arriesgamos, lo más probable es que no podamos volver.

—Sí, bueno…pero ¿alguien puede decirme dónde hemos ido a parar? — Ron, con su enorme curiosidad lanzó la pregunta —. Porque vamos, no sé vosotros pero al ver a Dumbledore vivo y a Sirius tan joven a mí casi me da algo.

—¡Es cierto! Esto no es normal, es evidente que hemos viajado muchos años atrás, ¿no crees, Harry? — pero su amigo no le prestaba atención. Su mente acaba de descubrir algo, si aquél joven que habían visto era Sirius (y estaba convencido de que lo era), quería decir que sus padres también estaban vivos. Y eso significaba una oprtunidad para salvarles y no sólo a ellos, si no también a los padres de Neville. Se giró hacia su amigo y vio, por la cara que ponía, que había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él. —¡Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Harry!

—¿Eh? ¿qué quieres, Hermione? —preguntó el aludido aún pensativo.

—Te preguntaba si… Da igual, déjalo. —Hermione miró con furia contenida a Harry. No le gustaba nada que no hicieran caso cuando hablaba.

—Hermione… creo que… —Harry estaba nervioso, esperaba que su amiga no se enfadara aún más con él. Hermione y los demás le miraron extrañados —. Creo que… —cogió aire y — mis padres están vivos. Me parece que si Sirius, al que hemos visto antes y Dumbledore están aquí, significa que ellos también…—miró significativamente a Neville y dijo— y tus padres, Neville. —El chico asintió, también había pensado en eso. El resto del grupo se quedó en silencio. Lo que decía Harry era muy probable pero antes de actuar o hacer algo, debían pensar en Ron, con su pierna en ese estado no podían hacer nada.

— Si lo que dices es cierto, nos hemos metido en un buen lío, Harry. —Volvió a hablar Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Harry —. Sería algo buieno ¿no? Quiero decir que podríamos…

—No, Harry, no podríamos —le interrumpió la morena.

—¡Ni siquera sabes lo que iba a decir! —exclamó sintiéndose enfadado.

—Sí, sí lo sé, Harry. Ibas a decir que podríamos evitar que tus padres mueran. No me mires así, sabes que te conozco perfectamente.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó, para sorpresa de todos, Neville. Harry le miró y dijo:

—Eso, ¿qué tiene de malo, Hermione?

—¿No lo entendéis? —preguntó — ¡No podemos cambiar nada! ¿Sabéis lo que podría pasar? ¡Todo cambiaría!

—Exacto. Eso es lo queremos, Hermione. Que todo cambie. Nosotros sólo queremos…—empezó Harry, pero se vio interrumpido por Neville.

—Una familia…—dijo en voz baja, concluyendo así la oración que había empezado su amigo.

Pero no pudieron terminar su conversación pues se oyó un fuerte ruido seguido de pasos. Se pusieron alerta, pero no sirvió de nada. Una docena de personas aparecieron a su alrededor, apuntándoles con las varitas.

—Muy bien. Bajad las varitas. —dijo un mago detrás de Harry. Los chicos obedecieron, no podían hacer nada con Ron así. Harry miró a sus amigos y con leve movimiento de la cabeza, los demás tiraron las varitas. Harry se giró, para saber quién había hablado. Al hacerlo se encontró con caras conocidas, aunque mucho más jovenes que en su tiempo.

El mago que había a la derecha del que les había hablado quedaba justo enfrente de Harry, que se quedó paralizado y con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocerle.

—Decidnos ahora mismo quienes sois y de dónde venís —ordenó el mago y Harry sólo pudo mirarle fijamente y susurrar:

—Sirius…


	2. La Orden del Fénix

**Disclaimer: como es evidente, ninguno de estos personajes son de mi propiedad, pertecen a Jotaká en su totalidad. **

**Ya sé que he tardado mucho en hacer este capítulo y no debería haberlo hecho, pero me ha costado horrores escribirlo. Sólo para escribir una página me tiré tres o cuatro días, no acababa de gustarme. Pero aquí está y espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**Antes de leer el capítulo me gustaría agradeceros a todos el apoyo, los reviews y los favoritos. ¡No esperaba que fuese tan bien recibido! ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Y como agradecimiento, este capítulo os lo dedico a todos. **

**Capítulo 2:**** La Orden del Fénix**

Los chicos no dijeron nada y el silencio inundó el lugar. Sirius, conocido por su poca paciencia, volvió a interrogar a los muchachos sin obtener respuesta alguna. Harry miró a Hermione y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Estáis sordos o qué? —inquirió el joven Sirius —Acabo de haceros una pregunta ¡contestad! —de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, pareció hartarse de ello y apuntó directamente a Harry —A ver, ¡tú! —le dijo— Dime quién eres ahora mismo. —El chico no pudo más que intentar pensar en algo para salir del problema.

—Me llamo Harry…—dijo, intentando que no se diera cuenta de que no había dicho ningún apellido. Pero no coló, Sirius se dio cuenta.

—¿Y qué más? ¿Harry qué? —le miró achicando los ojos, sospechando de él.

—Harry…—Pero el chico se vio interrumpido.

—¡Granger! —dijo Hermione, acercándose a Harry.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el mago de la izquierda de Sirius.

—Hermione Granger —dijo ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—¿Sois hermanos? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

—Sí —volvió a hablar Hermione que decidió presentar a sus amigos antes de que les interrogasen también— y ellos son —dijo señalando a Ginny y Ron— Ginny y Ron…—pensó rápidamente— Weast. Y ella es Luna…Lovegad, y ese chico es Neville…

—Longwell—dijo él rápidamente. Sirius les miró pensativo, no parecía muy convencido.

—Ya… pero, ¿por qué no me suenan vuestros apellidos?—inquirió mirándolos a todos. Hermione habló rápidamente, ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Harry y yo venimos de una familia de muggles, ellos —señaló a Ginny y Ron— vienen de Estados Unidos, y ellos— miró a Neville y Luna— son mestizos, sus madres eran brujas, pero sus padres no…

—Vale…—dijo dubitativo, era evidente que no iba a confiar en ellos de buenas a primeras. —¿Y qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó, a lo que los chicos se miraron entre ellos pues no tenían ni idea de qué hacían ahí. —¿No vais a contestar o qué? ¿os pensáis que somos estúpidos? —gritó furioso.

—Tranquilízate, Sirius —habló por primera vez Albus Dumbledore.

—Pero señor… No sabemos nada de ellos, podrían ser mortífagos. —dijo examinándolos con la mirada.

—No creo que estos muchachos sean mortífagos —comentó Dumbledore con tranquilidad, a lo que los otros miembros de Orden del Fénix estallaron en comentarios contrarios a lo expresado por el director.

—Pero Albus, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡No sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos! —exclamó un hombre por detrás de Harry.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó Dumbledore mirando a Harry a través de sus gafas de media luna, cosa que hizo sentir a Harry que el director le examinaba con rayos X. — Harry, ¿no? —preguntó mirando al chico, este asintió con la cabeza. —Dime, Harry, ¿sois mortífagos tus amigos y tú?

—No, señor. —dijo mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos. Albus Dumbledore pareció satisfecho.

—¿Lo ves, Sirius? —el aludido le miró con la boca abierta, era evidente que no creía las palabras del chico y que le sorprendía que el anciano sí.

—¿Pero va a creerle? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin un interrogatorio en condiciones? —preguntó más que sorprendido. Por detrás de Harry los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Era evidente que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix opinaban igual que Sirius.

—No va a pasar nada, Sirius. El chico dice la verdad. —Sin embargo, Sirius no parecía tener la misma opinión.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso le ha leído la mente? —medio bromeó Sirius.

—Eso es exactamente lo que he hecho, sí. —Harry abrió mucho los ojos y miró disimuladamente a sus amigos, aunque este gesto no pasó desapercido para Albus Dumbledore. —No debéis preocuparos por nada. —dijo, aunque Harry no sabía si lo decía por ellos o por la primera Orden. —Y ahora, el muchacho pelirrojo necesita atención médica.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos, señor? —preguntó Sirius mientras recogía las varitas de los chicos del suelo.

—Los llevaremos al cuartel, Sirius. —En ese momento, todo el mundo se paralizó.

—Albus… ¿crees que es prudente? Quiero decir que, aunque te fíes de ellos, no todos… Es decir…¿De verdad piensas que es la mejor opción?

—Sin lugar a dudas, Caradoc. Estos muchachos están tan confusos como nosotros y deben estar agotados. Sin contar que uno de los chicos está herido. ¿Crees tú, Caradoc, que un mortífago se quedaría a ayudar a uno de los suyos corriendo el riesgo de ser atrapado? —inquirió el anciano director, mirando a una mujer bajita y delgada.

—No, supongo que no….—dijo en voz baja.

—Bien, pues entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿no crees, Harry? —el muchacho miró al director claramente confuso, ¿por qué le preguntaba a él? La mente de Harry era un torbellino. Intentaba pensar lo más rápidamente posible, pero parecía que su mente no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Hasta ese mismo instante no se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se encontraba. Y como única respuesta al director sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque era más que obvio que más de la mitad de la Orden no estaba a favor de llevarlos al cuartel, ninguno puso pegas. Harry suponía que era por que Albus Dumbledore, a su manera, imponía. Sin embargo, Sirius iba renegando y enfurruñado y no hacía más que murmurar cosas sin sentido.

—Mi querido Sirius —dijo Dumbledore, y todos le prestaron atención —. Si lo deseas, también puedes ver el lado positivo de todo esto. —Estas palabras dejó a más de uno sorprendido.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor? —le preguntó el joven Sirius con clara perprejidad.

—Me refiero al hecho evidente de que estos muchachos estarán bajo nuestra supervisión en todo momento, Sirius. —habló, mirando al joven a los ojos. Éste, era obvio, no había pensado en que podría vigilarlos en todo momento. Sonrió. Eso le gustaba más y pareció que al resto del grupo también pues los murmullos y las caras de enfado desaparecieron en un segundo.

Mientras tanto, Harry había intentado acercarse a sus amigos sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Y había funcionado.

—Chicos…—susurró, todos tuvieron que acercar sus cabezas un poco para escuchar—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? —se miraron, evidentemente la pregunta iba con segundas. Y es que Harry pensaba que lo mejor era no hacer nada, dejarse llevar al cuartel y pensar después en algo, con tranquilidad. Miró a sus amigos.

—Creo que lo mejor será no hacer nada por ahora. —habló Neville. — Es evidente que lo mejor es dejar que nos lleven, es mejor eso a luchar…—miró a Ron, que a duras penas podía aguantarse de pie con su ayuda. Todos dieron su aprobación con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore se acercó a Sirius y habló con él durante unos minutos, algo apartados del resto del grupo. Al terminar su breve conversación, el director anunció que tenía que marcharse y se desapareció con un ¡clack! Por su parte, Sirius llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es irnos de aquí y llevar a… nuestros invitados —hizo un especial énfasis en estas dos palabras—al cuartel. Un grupo de ocho personas se encargará de ello mediante un traslador. Los demás pueden aparecerse, como siempre.

— ¿Quienes irán? —preguntó un bruja algo alejada de Harry. En su voz de podían percibir unas claras ganas de servir a la Orden. Sirius sonrió.

— Susan, no debes preocuparte. Evidentemente tú formas parte del grupo que vigilará a estos chicos. —dijo mirando a Harry directamente. Harry sabía perfectamente que no le había caído bien a Sirius, seguramente por que se parecía demasiado a su padre y eso le hacía sospechar de él y pensar cosas raras.

Cuando se hubo hecho la división y el traslador y dirigidos por Sirius, todos tocaron el traslador, el grupo del futuro, además, estaban siendo cogidos por miembros de la Orden, por si acaso decidían soltarse, aunque esa opción no había pasado por la cabeza de ninguno de ellos.

El traslador marchó, y Harry sintió como un gancho tiraba de su estómago. Empezaron a dar vueltas y de un momento a otro, aterrizaron. Como siempre, Harry cayó al suelo, como sus amigos, sin embargo los miembros de la primera Orden los miraban mientras esperaban a que se pusieran en pie.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Parecían estar en pueblo muggle. Las casas eran pequeñas y no había nadie en las calles, seguramente por que ya era muy entrada la madrugada y la gente debía estar en sus casas durmiendo.

—Vamos, no tenemos todo el día. —dijo un hombre mientras cogía a Harry y lo medio arrastraba. Salieron de una pequeña callejuela y entraron en la via principal. Caminaron largo rato hasta girar por un callejón muy oscuro. Siguieron caminando y salieron del pueblo. Caminaron cinco minutos y se pararon. Ante ellos apareció una casa, no era muy grande, pero tampoco se podría decir que era pequeña. Y alguien abrió la puerta.

—Entrad, deprisa —dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Harry. Y todos le obedecieron. Entraron a un vestíbulo algo pequeño del que salían dos pasillos. Cogieron el de la izquierda y vieron un gran salón con una chimenea en la pared que tenían delante, bien centrada con tres sofás y una mesita de café. La sala tenía dos puertas, una en la pared del fondo, detrás de uno de los sofás y la otra en la pared que quedaba delante de la chimenea.

Dos de los hombres que les habían llevado hasta allí, se llevaron a Ron en dirección contraria, hacia el pasillo de la derecha, Harry suponía que lo llevarían una habitación para curarle la herida.

Se quedó mirando la estancia, estaba pintada de un tono melocotón que daba, junto a los muebles bien escogidos, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Miró a Ginny, en su cara podía ver la preocupación por su hermano, pero también se notaba que estaba nerviosa, seguramente por el echo de estar en lugar desconocido, en el pasado.

Se giró un poco y pudo ver a Luna. Ella miraba todo ensimismada, absorta en la decoración y no parecía que puediera haber nada en el mundo que la sacara de ahí.

Harry movió un poco la cabeza para ver a Hermione y Neville, que estaban juntos hablando. La primera con una clara cara de preocupación y Harry supuso que esa preocupación no era por Ron, sino que más bien era por la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Neville por su parte, negaba con la cabeza, evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decía Hermione. Su cara reflejaba ansiedad, ansiedad y miedo y Harry sabía perfectamente el por qué: él se sentía exactamente igual. La ansiedad por ver a sus padres, vivos y sanos y el miedo del rechazo por su parte y de hundirse en la miseria al no ser reconocidos. Aunque esto último no sería en absoluto culpa suya.

Un golpe en la espalda hizo que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos y se girara para saber quién pedía su atención. Era Ginny.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry mientras veía cómo sus amigos se acercaban a ellos.

—Acaban de decirme que Ron está bien, que no tiene nada grave. Ahora está descansando.

—¡Genial! ¿Podemos ir a verle? —preguntó Neville.

—No —Sirius se acercaba a ellos a paso rápido. —No os vais a mover de aquí hasta que os lo diga. —claramente estaba muy enfadado, aunque ninguno sabía la razón.

—¡Sirius, ya ha vuelto! —gritó alguien y Sirius se marchó corriendo dejando a los muchachos a cuadros. ¿Qué había pasado? Acababa de dejarlos completamente solos. Un grito seguido de un golpe se oyó y los chicos se miraron. ¿Qué pasaba?

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde narices estabas! —esa era la voz de Sirius, ahora faltaba saber a quién le gritaba— ¡¿Y si llega a pasarte algo! ¡¿eh!

—No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? —Harry abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigos. Esa voz… Estaba seguro de que había oído esa voz en los recuerdos de Snape. No era exactamente igual, era un poco más grave de cómo la recordaba pero no había lugar a dudas. —Sólo he ido a dar una vuelta.

—¡¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué!

— Necesitaba salir, ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí encerrado. No sabes lo que eso. —Harry gesticuló hacia sus amigos, pero ellos no entendían lo que intentaba decirles. Así que se decidió a hablar en voz baja, no podía arriesgarle a que le oyeran.

—Es él… —dijo, esperando que le comprendieran. Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes…? ¿De verdad…? —Harry asintió.

—Le vi, en los recuerdos…

—¡Oh! ¡Harry!

—¿Nos estamos perdiendo algo? —preguntó Neville, aunque sospechaba de que se trataba. —¿Quién es?

En ese momento se oyeron pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Vamos canuto, no es para tanto…

Harry miró a Neville y dijo:

—Mi padre… —Sirius entró en la habitación y Harry se giró, seguido de él llegó un hombre que se parecía horrores a Harry, salvo por sus ojos, claro.

—James…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que aceptaré vuestros comentarios con mucho gusto, tanto si son de ánimo como si son para sugerencias o críticas. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Amira.**


	3. Encuentros

**¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que hace meses que no actualizo, pero he tenido algunos problemillas, pero ya están solucionados. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, os lo agradezco muchísimo!**

**Os dejo con este capítulo, que no me acaba de convencer, pero bueno… espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros**

—James… —Sirius iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo.

—Sirius… —dijo en voz baja mirando a los chicos, aún no había visto a Harry, que se había alejado un poco de él, situándose tras Hermione, junto a Neville —. ¿Qué hacen unos desconocidos en mi sala de estar?

—Ehm… James, no es tu sala de estar…

—Sí lo es, Sirius. Llevo viviendo aquí desde hace tres meses, así que sí es mi sala de estar. Y aún no me has respondido.

—Bueno… los encontramos en una redada, en aquél pueblo muggle. —Explicó. Y James paseó su mirada por todos ellos. Harry esperó que no se fijara en él, al fin y al cabo, tenía la cara tan sucia que Harry pensó que podría pasar desapercibido, pero era pedir demasiado.

—Sirius…

— ¿Sí? —interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué hay un clon mío en mi sala de estar?—cuestionó. Sirius se quedó en silencio y tras una pausa contestó.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Les encontramos en una redada.

—Eso no explica el por qué están aquí.

—Dumbledore. —Dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros y James entendió todo en un momento. Se dirigió al sofá más cercano, pasando junto a Harry y deteniéndose para mirarlo. Harry sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

— ¿Quienes son? —preguntó. Sirius se acercó a ellos. Harry y James estaban de pie, el uno frente al otro y el parecido era asombroso. Mientras tanto, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna miraban la escena en silencio, a ver qué pasaba.

— ¡Joder! —Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —Si antes pensaba que se parecía a ti ahora puedo afirmarlo, ¡sois iguales!

—Sirius, podrías haberte ahorrado eso. Es bastante evidente. —A pesar de mantener una conversación, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de Harry, consiguiendo que este se sintiera incómodo y decidiera decir algo.

—Esto… —empezó. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir.

—Vaya… Tiene los ojos verdes, ¿te has fijado, Sirius? —preguntó James a su amigo. Parecía que, aunque hablaran sobre él, Harry fuera solamente una estatua.

— ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Crees que voy por ahí mirando los ojos de la gente por qué sí? —exclamó él, sorprendido por la salida de su amigo.

—Deberías hacerlo. Hay gente que tiene los ojos muy bonitos. —siguió. —Te sorprenderías. —Sirius puso una mueca algo rara, Harry supuso que era de sorpresa sazonado con la pregunta de si su amigo estaba bien de la cabeza. —De veras, quizá entonces encuentres al amor de tu vida. —Y en la cara de Sirius apareció la comprensión. Parecía que todo empezaba a tener sentido, pero no para Harry. Ni para sus amigos, que miraban la escena con la boca abierta, sin atreverse a intervenir.

—Cornamenta, ya deberías saber que yo soy un alma libre y jamás me casaré. Y otra cosa, ¿por qué siempre metes a Lily en todas nuestras conversaciones? —a la mención de su madre, Harry se enderezó. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos hombres. Pero Harry no supo si se habían dado cuenta o no, pues la conversación siguió como si nada.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó apartando, por fin, la mirada de Harry para posarla sobre su amigo.

— ¡Sí que lo es! Pero dejémoslo. —dijo viendo que su amigo volvía a abrir la boca. — hay asuntos más importantes que tratar. —añadió mirando a Harry.

—Tienes razón. —y él también dirigió su mirada a Harry. —Para empezar —dijo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Harry—habló Sirius antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo. James pareció sorprendido y miró a su amigo, aunque después su expresión cambió al enfado.

—No es por nada, Canuto, pero no hablaba contigo—miró a su amigo un instante y volvió a mirar a Harry. —hablaba con el chico. —Harry tragó saliva, intentando que no se diese cuenta de lo nervioso que se había puesto. Y por la mirada que le dirigía su padre, parecía dispuesto a hacerle un interrogatorio. Y no se equivocó. —Y tu apellido es…

—Granger. —volvió a decir Sirius.

— ¡Sirius! —James miró a su amigo con furia. —Te repito que intento hablar con el chico. No contigo.

— ¡Vale, vale! Ya me callo —dijo cruzando los brazos. No se movió, estaba interesado en aquella conversación.

—Así que Harry Granger, ¿eh?

—Sí…—contestó Harry.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —inquirió.

—Diecisiete —respondió.

—Hum…—James pareció pensar su próxima pregunta. — Ya veo… ¿Y cuando dices que naciste?

—Hem…aún no lo he dicho. —contestó Harry titubeando un poco. No sabía si era buena idea decirle su fecha de nacimiento, aunque el año, era evidente, no podía decírselo.

—Es verdad. ¿Y…? —James no concluyó su frase, esperando a que Harry contestara, pero éste se hizo el loco.

— ¿Y…qué? —dijo el muchacho. James suspiró un instante y volvió a mirar a Harry, que no pudo evitar mirar a su padre a los ojos. Unos ojos castaños que le observaban inquisidoramente. Apartó la mirada al sentir una especie de vacío en su interior.

— ¿Cuándo naciste?

—En Julio… —James empezó a desesperarse. O aquél chico era muy tonto o intentaba ocultar algo. Le miró y se decantó por la segunda opción. El muchacho no parecía para nada tonto.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿qué día?

—James —llamó una mujer. —no le presiones tanto. ¿No ves que debe de estar agotado? —La voz de la mujer provenía de detrás de Harry y, al oír ruido de cacharros y sentir el olor de comida, Harry dedujo que aquello era la cocina. —Creo que estos chicos necesitan descansar. — James hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no discutió. Se alejó de Harry en dirección a la mujer y Harry no quiso girarse, había algo que le decía que no era buena idea. Pero no pudo abstenerse. Se giró. Y la vio. Tan guapa como en los recuerdos y fotografías que tenía. Lo único diferente era que estaba viva y se encontraba besando a su padre. Escena que Harry jamás pensó que presenciaría.

—Bueno, ya vale, ¿eh? No hace falta que montéis un espectáculo. —dijo Sirius acercándose a Lily y James. Éste le dio un manotazo para apartarlo pero su esposa rompió el contacto.

—James, Sirius, ¿por qué no les lleváis a las habitaciones? Necesitan descansar. Y les vendría bien una ducha. —La misma mueca se dibujó en ambas caras y tras una mirada de la pelirroja decidieron obedecer. —Lo haría yo misma, pero tengo que darle de comer a Harry. —Ante lo último dicho, Harry sintió cómo enrojecía y para su suerte, la mugre que llevaba en la cara impedía que se pudiera ver que había adquirido un tono similar al cabello de su madre. — Se ha despertado hace cinco minutos. —Explicó. —Parece que tiene un reloj para saber cuando llegas, cariño. —Sonrió a James y tras eso dirigió su mirada a los chicos, deteniéndose en Harry. En su cara se dibujó una mueca de sorpresa.

—Es igualito a James, ¿verdad, pelirroja? —dijo Sirius, apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo.

—Es increíble el parecido que hay, sin duda. —respondió. —Supongo que es cierto que todo el mundo tiene un doble. Aunque es realmente increíble. —comentó.

— ¿De verdad crees en esas cosas? —inquirió Sirius de nuevo, mientras James le hacía señas a su amigo indicándole que era mejor no discutir esos temas con ella.

—Pues sí. Y es evidente que es cierto. Si no lo fuera, ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

— Visto así… —pero Sirius no parecía convencido del todo. — ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Podría ser…

—No digas tonterías, Sirius. —advirtió James. —No estoy de humor.

— ¡Pero si no sabes lo que iba a decir! —soltó el joven Sirius, indignado.

—Claro que sí. Estoy convencido de que ibas a decir que…vienen del futuro, por ejemplo, o algo de ese estilo. —Y Sirius sonrió, cómo sólo él sabía y cómo Harry jamás le había visto sonreír. Y aunque lo que había dicho su padre, era la verdad, no había causado ninguna impresión en los chicos del futuro.

—Vaya, Cornamenta, a veces se me olvida lo bien que me conoces.

—Basta ya de cháchara, chicos. Llevadles ya a sus habitaciones. —Se oyó un llanto. —Ya voy, mi vida, mamá ya va. —Y saludando a todos con la mano desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Y sólo en ese momento Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera entrado en la cocina con su yo pequeño sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Era evidente que su mente estaba más atrasada de lo normal. Supuso que se debía al día tan ajetreado que había tenido.

—Está bien. Vamos —dijo Sirius. —Total, tengo que ir en esa dirección…

— ¿Tienes que ir? —preguntó, sorprendido, James. —Tío, ¿es que no tienes casa? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sabes perfectamente que vivo en el sillón de Lunático. —Ambos rieron del chiste (aunque nadie más lo entendió) — Lo que pasa es que hoy me quedo a haceros compañía. Y de paso a vigilar a esos críos… ya sabes, no me fío un pelo.

—Esto…—dijo Hermione— seguimos aquí.

—Sí y no somos críos. —se defendió Neville. Los demás asintieron.

—Pues a mí me lo parecéis. —habló Sirius, apoyando su codo en el hombro de James. — ¿y a ti, Cornamenta?

—A mí también, querido Canuto. —sonrió.

—Pues os parece mal. —dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos. Mientras Luna se acercaba a ella, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntaron ambos a la vez. —Si todos tenéis la misma edad que él —señaló a Harry— sois unos críos. —Hermione rió. Y James y Sirius se miraron.

—Pues resulta que no todos tenemos la misma edad.

— ¿Y cuantos años tienes tú? —preguntó Sirius.

—En Septiembre cumpliré los diecinueve. —contestó ella, pinchada, sabía perfectamente que aquellos dos eran sólo un par de años mayores que ellos si sus cálculos eran correctos debían estar en Julio de 1981. Aunque no podía echárselo en cara, sería delatarse.

— ¡Vaya! Diecinueve. —dijo James moviendo la mano derecha de arriba abajo y gesticulando un "Qué mayor" mudo con los labios. Hermione se sintió terriblemente ofendida.

— ¡Eh! ¡No os metáis con ella! —intervino Neville. —No os ha hecho nada.

— ¿Tú también vas a cumplir los diecinueve?

—No. Cumpliré dieciocho, como Harry. —dijo mirándoles.

—Bueno, así que aún tienes diecisiete. Pues eso. Un crío. —dijo James miró a Harry y éste pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Supo enseguida qué era lo que trataban de conseguir: información. Y se la estaban dando gratuitamente. Se giró de golpe hacia sus amigos. Intentando decirles sin hablar ni moverse que no debían hablar más. Pero no lo consiguió.

—Pues mejor que no sepan que Ginny es aún menor… —susurró Neville. Aunque Harry supo que lo habían oído.

— ¡Vaya! Así que una menor, ¿eh? —hablo de nuevo Sirius. Harry se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No por mucho tiempo. —dijo ella, dando un paso adelante y cruzando los brazos. —El mes que viene cumplo los diecisiete.

—Ves, eres tan sólo una cría, no deberías meterte en asuntos que te van grandes, ninguno de vosotros debería hacerlo—habló Sirius. Y, al ver a Luna se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía su edad. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero ella contestó antes.

—Diecisiete. —Y ambos hombres sonrieron. Se oyó un rumor de voces y pasos provenientes de la entrada. Y aparecieron dos siluetas.

—El chico pelirrojo pregunta por vosotros. —dijo una mujer bajita. Todos se dispusieron a irse, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sabían dónde estaba. —Está en la primera habitación. Ya le hemos trasladado.

—Bien, ya nos ocupamos nosotros, si queréis os podéis ir ya, hoy no os tocaba guardia, ¿no? —inquirió Sirius.

—Tienes razón. Además ya es muy tarde. O temprano, según se mire —añadió mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo. —Pues nosotros nos vamos ya, somos los últimos.

—Sí, mañana por la tarde pasaremos para ver como está el chico. —Dijo un hombre. —Adiós. —y se dirigieron a la salida.

—Bien, seguidnos, os llevaremos a ver a vuestro amiguito. —Volvieron a pasar por el mismo pasillo y siguieron recto hasta unas escaleras. Subieron al piso superior y se encontraron con un pasillo algo estrecho con puertas a ambos lados. —Ha dicho la primera, ¿no? —preguntó James. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda. Dentro habían colocado tres camas, una de ellas ocupada por Ron que levantó la cabeza cuando les vio.

—Bueno, pues ya está, vosotras dormiréis en la habitación de enfrente. Ale, me voy a dormir, que estoy agotado. —Sirius bostezó y desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio con James siguiéndolo y dejando a los chicos solos.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Ginny, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

—Ahora ya no me duele, pero me han dicho que no podré salir en algunos días. —Contestó—es un coñazo…

—Míralo por el lado positivo— dijo Luna.

— ¿Lado positivo?— preguntó Ron con incredulidad— ¿qué le ves de positivo a tener la pierna rota?

—Que podría haber sido peor— contestó Luna con su tranquilidad habitual.

— Tenemos que hablar, urgentemente. —Sentenció Hermione. — Lo que ha pasado es algo que se escape de nuestro alcance, hay que pensar en algo para…

—Hermione… —dijo Harry, pero su amiga siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que la llamaban.

—Para salir de aquí, aún no me creo que os haya pasado esto, ¿cómo puede ser? Es realmente…

—Hermione —volvió a insistir Harry, pero Hermione seguía sin darse por aludida.

—Increíble, no es normal, hemos hecho algo mal, pero que muy mal, —Los demás la miraban con caras desconcertadas y se cuestionaban la salud mental de su amiga— y ¡habrá que hacer algo! Y cuanto antes, ¡Ay, Dios mío! Esto no puede ser real, no, no, no. A ver, Hermione, tranquila, piensa en algo, sí, a ver…

— ¡Hermione! —Exclamó Harry exasperado.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella—Harry, no hace falta que me grites, te oigo perfectamente.

—Pues hace un momento no lo parecía —habló Neville—no parabas de hablar, parecía que se te hubiera ido la cabeza o algo…—se vio interrumpido por su propio bostezo—Lo siento. Estoy agotado. —Se dirigió a la cama que tenía más cercana y se tumbó. — ¡Uff! ¡Qué bien! Estas camas son muy cómodas.

—Neville tiene razón… —dijo Ginny.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no te has tumbado en la cama…—interrumpió Ron. Harry suspiró.

—Se refiere a que estamos todos cansados. Ahora nos vendría bien dormir y mañana ya podríamos ver y buscar soluciones para nuestro pequeño problema. ¿Qué pensáis?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—dijo Ginny y Luna la secundó. Los chicos asintieron también y Hermione aceptó tras una mirada suplicante de los demás. —Nos vamos a duchar y a dormir. Nos vemos mañana. — Y las chicas desaparecieron por la puerta del dormitorio sin dar tiempo de despedirse a los muchachos.

—En fin, ¿quién se ducha primero? —preguntó Harry. Miró A Ron y a Neville, el primero tumbado sin poder moverse y el segundo tumbado sin querer moverse.

—Mejor ve tú, Harry, yo me ducharé por la mañana, no puedo ni con mi alma… —la voz de Neville se fue apagando hasta quedar sólo un leve ronquido.

—Yo me ducharía, pero no puedo moverme…

—Bueno, pues buenas noches.

Harry se dirigió a la puertecita del baño de la habitación, cogió una toalla de las que había en un armario y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en que había visto a sus padres, por primera vez en su vida, vivos y no en tristes recuerdos o en un espejo. Realmente no sabía qué pensar y aún menos sabía qué era lo que debían hacer. Harry seguía pensado en eso al meterse en la cama y sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormirse fueron sobre sus padres.


End file.
